


118

by VoxelVirus



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Gen, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory, Reincarnation, rei is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxelVirus/pseuds/VoxelVirus
Summary: The cycles of reincarnation and time loops never end. It's been so long since it all began, and Asuka craves the release of finality.If only Shinji would allow her that right.
Kudos: 4





	118

It was the beach again.

**You want a pinky promise?**

There was no turning back time now. All Asuka could do was lament the wrongs, the past mistakes that led her down this path once again. All life was slipping away, death ebbing away at her soul from inside out.  
Her lungs burned. The gentle crashing waves of the red LCL ocean was so comforting, yet deafeningly loud all the same.

**Sorry, I don’t have any pinkies left, when our dreams are so entangled.**

What had happened to the others, she wondered? Was there any point in even trying to live anymore? How long had Shinji been here, all alone?  
Was that even Shinji, the one that had his fingers wrapped around her neck so tightly? Tears fell, wetting her face. It burned her skin just like her lungs.

**Slapping you with my hand?**

She reached her hand up, searching his eyes for any sign of life. His skin was cold to the touch, contrasting the warmth that threatened to overtake her completely.  
Her thumb brushed his cheek, then she let her hand fall to the coarse bleached sand below.

**Sorry, I don’t have any will left for that.**

_Shinji, you coward._ Asuka's thoughts were laced bitterly, the blood pooling in her head from the loss of circulation.  
_Kill me like you mean it._

**I can’t even scream out for help,**

The Second Child closed her eyes. It was time. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the last cycle. She hoped so. She was so tired.  
Repeat upon repeats had worn her down over the millennia, leaving her a husk of her former self. How long had she been kept waiting? How long until she got to see her mother again?

**when my mouth is blocked by yours.**

Right as the girl rattled out her last aching breath, the boy atop her leaned down, planting a desperate kiss to her blue hued lips.  


_Idiot Shinji._ Her consciousness lurched from her body. Like a puppet being controlled by strings, Asuka was looking down at her lifeless body, the Sea of Souls tugging at her essence to absorb her and begin the cycle anew.  
In her final moments, Shinji had robbed her of her freedom once again. All driven by his selfish desire of maybe one day finding the eternal happiness he so craved yet was always denied.

As she drifted into Rei's embrace, the one compassionate being amidst this whole damned eternal cycle, she couldn't help but wonder as she dissipated away into the light -  
_When will you finally let us all go, Shinji?_


End file.
